Barbara Jarvis
"...and so to answer your question, mister Senator, I do not believe allowing renegade heroes to solve this will help us. It will tear the galaxy apart with consequences I'm not sure any of us want to ponder." '' '''Barbara Yades Jarvis' was a neutral non-canon character in the Ratchet and Clank Roleplay universe. She was adminned by Nick Torn from 2014 to present. Biography Early Life Barbara was the last born Markazian daughter to a political mother and a father in the military. Having parents with such great responsibilities and authorities, Jarvis had a very strict childhood. She knew from a very young age the difference between good and evil, and the importance of laws and order. While both her brothers followed their father into the military, Jarvis went into her mother's political footsteps. She started as a Public Relations Officer for the Polaris Galaxy. The Nefarious Crisis Being the Public Relations Officer during the Nefarious Crisis, Jarvis didn't have much power, and thus, she felt helpless to see how Nefarious tore down the galaxy. When the crisis was over and the Polaris Defense Force was getting the situation under control, presidential elections were held. Jarvis didn't run for president herself during this election, but she strongly supported Artemis Zogg. She, of course, didn't aid in his actions to steal planets to form his own galaxy. When Zogg was defeated and Qwark was in office as the new president, Jarvis felt like Qwark needed to be replaced, since he made a horrible president. She aided the media to reveal Qwark as the fraud he was. Minister of Defense Aft er the Nefarious Crisis with the Great Clock, the galaxy was divided. Though Captain Qwark was the president for a short while, the people felt like they still lacked a true leader. After Qwark was removed from office, Jarvis was declared the new Minister of Defense, and under het command, a provisional government replaced Qwark's administration. Her first act as Minister was to contact the president from the neighbouring Solana Galaxy. A pact was made that would make both galaxies allies. She eventually ran for president again, but lost the election. Episode 1: Interesting Times Action and Reaction After the crisis with Vendra Prog and her brother, the galaxy was damaged and in chaos. To anwer the call to action, Jarvis has enacted the formation of the Polaris Council of Planetary Leaders: a new Senate where one representative for each race or planet would discuss how the galaxy can change for the better. Furthermore, Dr. Nefarious had come out of hiding to launch another attack upon the galaxy. To prevent robot sympathizers to join Nefarious in the fight, an arm's embargo was enacted to prevent robots from purchasing and owning armed weapons. Personality and traits "You are reckless, and unreliable. Lawless heroes and rambunctious rebels do not control the military of this galaxy." While her enemies will describe her as cold and distant, allies will call her correct and straightforward. Jarvis valued laws and order before anything else. She was a hard politician with the security of the people close at heart. She was not easily seen driven to anger or insanity, though she could often lose her cool when she felt she lost control over the situation. She was a formal diplomat with great leader skills. Being so obsessed by laws, she believed heroes were reckless and insidious. Trivia *Jarvis was known to be a widow. Her husband died a few years earlier after their house was raided by robotic assassins. *The development of this character was born out of Nick's admiration for political villains. He loves diplomatic villains or anti-heroes that use politics and logic to masquerade crimes. *This character was initially developped for a plot that would divide the galaxy in two teams because of a Registration Act. Category:Characters Category:Neutral Category:Nick Torn Category:Politicians